spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Towers: The TV Series
Krusty Towers: The TV Series is based on life in Bikini Bottom and the Krusty Krab turning into Krusty Towers . The series is a spin off of the episode Krusty Towers in the show SpongeBob SquarePants. You can make your own Krusty Towers: The TV Series episodes but you MUST read ANOTHER NOTE '''to learn where to put your own episodes of Krusty Towers: The TV Series. 30 episodes are ordered for Season 1 with one episode being a movie in theaters. Season 1 is finished, and you can see all the episodes from this season in the section '''Episode List. 11 episodes are ordered for Season 2. Season 2 is finished, and you can see all the episodes from this season in the section Episode List. 44 episodes are ordered for Season 3, most episodes being 3D Season 1 episodes including 2 movies in theaters, first being the 3D version of the first movie and the second movie being the finale episode of Season 3. 20 episodes are ordered for Season 4, including rides, movie trailers, sneak peeks, and commercials. 20 episodes are ordered for Season 5, including a commercial. 1 episode is planned for Season 6. In total, there are 108 episodes that have been planned for the series, including rides, movie trailers, movies, sneak peeks, episodes, and commercials. The series also had permission from the company Popcap to use the plants and zombies from the're game, Plants vs. Zombies. The series includes 1 video game which is called Krusty Towers: The Video Game. The series includes 8 DVDs including Adventures in Krusty Towers, Krusty Towers: Holiday Takeover!, Krusty Towers: The Movie on DVD, Krusty Towers: First 5 Steps, Krusty Towers: The Complete First Season, Krusty Towers: The Complete Second Season, Krusty Towers: The Complete Third Season, and Krusty Towers: The Complete Fourth Season. The series includes 1 marathon called Krusty Christmas in July. It is currently being planned, because of the cancellation of the 3D episodes, that some seasons will be combined and include more new episodes. Notes *'NOTE: '''Even though the spin off was created by a person without an account, the series has been made by Gold2232. Krusty Towers: The TV Series will be updated often. *'Another Note''': You may make your own Krusty Towers: The TV Series episodes in the section Extra Episode List. Season 1 Episode 1: Krusty Pilot (Season 1 opener) Airs: August 25, 2012 Sandy hits the Krusty Krab with her Duplicator Ray on accident and SpongeBob and Patrick think of what they can do with the Krusty Krabs. What WILL they do? Episode 2: First One There Airs: September 1, 2012 Patrick enters a race to Krusty Towers for a free coupon to go to Krusty Towers for free. Will he win the coupon? Episode 3: Haunted! Airs: September 8, 2012 In the 30 minute special, Krusty Towers becomes haunted, leading to disaster and meyham. How did Krusty Towers become haunted? Episode 4: Krusty Krab Within Airs: September 15, 2012 Mr. Krabs makes a Krusty Krab in Krusty Towers to get more money. Episode 5: An Evil Visit Airs: September 22, 2012 Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble stay at Krusty Towers. Episode 6: Krusty Ghosts Airs: September 29, 2012 Because of Plankton, whoever enters Krusty Towers will turn into a ghost. Episode 7: Pumpkins Will Rise Airs: October 6, 2013 On a Halloween themed episode, pumpkins turn alive and go to Krusty Towers. Episode 8: Majestic Mystery Airs: October 13, 2012 Mystery the Sea Horse stays at Krusty Towers. Episode 9: World Without a Sponge Airs: October 27, 2012 What would Krusty Towers be like without SpongeBob? Episode 10: Hypno Towers Airs: November 10, 2012 Mr. Krabs gets hypnotised by Plankton. Episode 11: Staring Contest Airs: November 10, 2012 SpongeBob and Patrick have a staring contest but things go out of control when SpongeBob's shift at Krusty Towers starts during the staring contest. Episode 12: Krusty Towers: The Movie Airs: December 22, 2012 - January 10, 2013 Plankton destroys Krusty Towers, then makes an exact replica of Krusty Towers called Hotel Chum. Then, Plankton traps SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Can Patrick and Squidward save them? (only in theaters) Episode 13: Deck the Halls Airs: December 23, 2012 Mr. Krabs makes SpongeBob in charge of Christmas decorations for Krusty Towers, but SpongeBob doesn't have any money. Can SpongeBob make his own decorations? Episode 14: Attack of the Christmas Trees Airs: December 24, 2012 Christmas Trees turn alive and become evil in this 60 minute special. Can the gang destroy the Christmas Trees and save Bikini Bottom? Episode 15: Payday (a short clip) Airs: January 26, 2013 Is Mr. Krabs prepared for payday? Episode 16: The New Year Groundhog Airs: Febuary 5, 2013 SpongeBob celebrates New Year's Day and Groundhog Day. Episode 17: The Wedding Airs: Febuary 9, 2013 A couple has a wedding at Krusty Towers. Episode 18: Seastar Love Airs: Febuary 16, 2013 Patrick falls in love with a seastar at Krusty Towers. Episode 19: Zombie Towerz Airs: Febuary 23, 2013 Zombies rise and go to Krusty Towers. Episode 20: Squidward VS. SpongeBob Airs: Febuary 24, 2013 Squidward, SpongeBob, and a random guy get elected to be mayor of Bikini Bottom. Episode 21: Easter Eggs Airs: March 2, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick make easter eggs to decorate Krusty Towers with. Episode 22: The Rabbit Stay Airs: March 9, 2013 Rabbits go to Krusty Towers. Episode 23: Goal! Airs: March 16, 2013 Bikini Bottom soccer players go to Krusty Towers. Episode 24: Deep Sea Divers Airs: March 23, 2013 Humans go to Krusty Towers. Episode 25: Dolphin Visit Airs: March 30, 2013 Dolphins go to Krusty Towers. Episode 26: Jaws Airs: March 31, 2013 Sharks go to Krusty Towers. Episode 27: April Fools! Airs: April 6, 2013 Everybody in Bikini Bottom does april fools jokes. Episode 28: Krab Kollasol Airs: April 13, 2013 Cheap crabs go to Krusty Towers. Episode 29: Seastar Starfish Airs: April 20, 2013 Seastars go to Krusty Towers. Episode 30: Sponges Unite (Season 1 closer) Airs: April 27, 2013 In the season finale, Sea sponges go to Krusty Towers. Season 2 Episode 31: iTrouble (Season 2 opener) Airs: June 8, 2013 Patrick gets a waterproof iPad and makes chaos with it. Episode 32: Father's Day Airs: June 15, 2013 The gang celebrate Father's Day. Episode 33: Plants vs. Zombies Airs: June 22, 2013 In the 30 minute special, the gang accidently travel to a world where plants fight zombies and they must find a way back home. Episode 34: Rise of the Dinasours Airs: June 29, 2013 Plankton makes a potion that can create new kinds of deadly dinasours, so the gang must stop him before its too late. Episode 35: Day of the Dinasours Airs: June 29, 2013 Plankton creates new kinds of deadly dinousaurs, so the gang must destroy the dinousaurs before its too late. Episode 36: Under Construction Airs: August 10, 2013 Mr. Krabs makes improvments to Krusty Towers that break SpongeBob's heart. (Example: Krabby Patties are made with machines) Episode 37: Bubble Buddy's Stay Airs: August 17, 2013 Bubble Buddy stays at Krusty Towers. Episode 38: Skeleton Stayz Airs: August 24, 2013 Skeletons stay at Krusty Towers. Episode 39: Krusty Anniversary Airs: August 25, 2013 For the first anniversary of Krusty Towers: The TV Series, we take a look back at Season 1. Episode 40: The Full Moon (Season 2 finale) Airs: October 12, 2013 Bikini Bottom turns into a ghostly area when a full moon strikes. Season 3 Episode 41: Don't Take It, Destroy It! (Season 3 opener) Airs: Febuary 8, 2014 Plankton tries to destroy the Krabby Patty Formula. Episode 42: Hotel Chum Returns Airs: Febuary 8, 2014 Krusty Towers must improve when Hotel Chum returns. Episode 43: Horses in the Sea Airs: April 12, 2014 A herd of sea horses come to Krusty Towers. Episode 44: The Krusty News Airs: July 19, 2014 Hotel Chum makes it's own newspaper, so Krusty Towers must make it's own newspaper before Hotel Chum becomes a success! Trivia *The idea for the series came from the season 4 episode, "Krusty Towers." Category:Spin-Offs Category:Krusty Towers: The TV Series Category:2011 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Cancelled